


High School: Sasodei Snippets

by sasobae



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cliche summary lol, Fluff, High School AU, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kakuhida - Freeform, M/M, Modern AU, RIP, SasoDei - Freeform, can't write anything other than fluff, pure fluff, this is a mess, this is the first time ive ever written a story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasobae/pseuds/sasobae
Summary: Snippets of Sasori and Deidara's lives in High School! Every day Deidara finds himself slowly captivated by a certain redhead. There's only one problem though... Does he even like Deidara back?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The words per chapter probably won't reach 1k, since I'm only showing snippets of Deidara and Sasori's high school life. So I guess it's not quite a story? English is not my native language, so I'm sorry if I confuse you all ;-;  
> Chapters are all connected though, and some of them might be from the past. Will be adding more Akatsuki pairings someday ;)

* * *

 

Deidara Iwa strained to hear whatever the teacher was saying, but to no avail.

He was bored out of his mind.

He groaned softly, whipping out a 3ds from his bag.

“Hidan. Lean back on the chair, will you?”

The albino in front of Deidara looked behind his shoulder, smirking, amusement dancing in his aubergine eyes.

“Lemme guess, Hatsune Miku again?”

Deidara rolled his eyes, slightly blushing from embarrassment.

“Can you _please_ lean back, hm?”

Hidan laughed a bit, leaning back on his chair.

“Don’t worry Barbie, I got your back. Hope you don’t regret your decision not listening to the teacher again. I never hear the end of your bitching.”

“It’s not like I didn’t try, anyway,” Deidara mumbled, pressing some buttons on his handheld console.

After what it felt like an hour, the bell rang, signaling dismissal.

Most of the students quickly got up and gathered their belongings, hurriedly leaving the classroom. Hidan clapped Deidara on the back, saying he was going ahead to meet Kakuzu, his boyfriend from a different class.

Deidara saved his game and shoved his 3ds in his bag.

“I am so going to fail the test tomorrow, hm.” He told no one in particular.

“It’s because you fiddle with your game console instead of listening to the teacher, idiot.”

Deidara jumped, looking at the table adjacent to his. His eyes landed on a redhead, who apparently had just woken up.

Sasori.

Deidara didn’t notice him at all. He puffed out his cheeks.

“I try to but she bores the hell out of me, hm.”

The redhead rubbed his eyes and looked up at him sleepily, revealing stunning russet eyes.

The blond swore his heart skipped a beat.

“I don’t blame you for that. She does tend to run her mouth.”

Breaking eye contact, Sasori slowly stood, stretching his arms and yawning.

Grabbing his sling bag, he headed towards the classroom door, waving lazily at Deidara without looking back, disappearing into the crowded hallway.

Deidara stood there motionless for a few seconds before sitting back down on his seat, thinking what the fuck just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deidara stumbles across one of Sasori's sketchpads, thanks to Hidan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italicized sentences are thoughts, although I guess that's pretty obvious already xD

* * *

 

Finally.

The damn teacher was absent.

Deidara and the rest of the class gave a silent whoop as the substitute teacher explained that their teacher has come down with a bad case of the flu.

The substitute teacher gave them the privilege to do whatever they wanted as long as they won’t disturb the other classes.

Hidan immediately grabbed his chair and turned it around to face Deidara, who was reaching for his prized game console.

“Aww, fuck that man, not that 3ds again. Don’t you get bored of the same shit over and over again?”

Deidara shrugged, booting on the console anyways.

“I don’t have anything better to do.”

The albino rolled his eyes.

“Hows bout you draw something, huh? You always like drawing weird shit.”

Deidara looked at him with mock anger.

“I don’t draw weird shit, it’s art. Besides, I’m having an artist’s block right now, no use trying to force myself to draw, hm.”

Hidan crossed his arms, looking for any object of interest.

“Oh hey, why don’t you check that out?” He said mischievously, jabbing his thumb beside him.

Deidara groaned, dramatically tossing his head back and looking back at the double screened console.

“If this is another attempt to keep me from my game, it’s not working,”

Hidan grabbed his 3ds in a swift motion, effectively grabbing Deidara’s attention.

“Dude, what the fuck-”

“Just look man.”

Sighing in defeat, Deidara looked at the object Hidan became so heavily interested in. His eyes met a small sketchpad on the floor. Looking up, he saw that the sketchpad probably belonged to Sasori.

Deidara turned to look at Hidan, who was looking away from him innocently, finding a piece of paper suddenly very interesting.

Looking at Sasori’s sleeping form one more time, it seemed like he was not waking anytime soon.

Steeling himself, he grabbed the sketchpad, briefly skimming through the pages carefully yet quickly, fearing that he might get caught.

His eyes widened with awe with every page he turned. The drawings ranged from skyscrapers to landscape sceneries to people, strokes drawn and colored with precision and accuracy.

He slowly ran his fingers over a page.

_This… this is art._

He closed the sketchpad and opted to put it back on the floor, but decided against it and put it inside Sasori’s bag hastily that it stuck out a bit.

_Wouldn’t want such beautiful masterpieces to get misplaced, or worse, tampered with._

Deidara held newfound respect to his fellow artist that day.

Although he would probably never admit that to the slumbering redhead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deidara draws Sasori in class ;)

* * *

 

_Boring, boring and boring._

Deidara propped on his elbow.

_I forgot to bring my 3ds today ‘cuz I overslept… damn it, I knew I shouldn’t have stayed up all night watching America’s Got Talent. Might as well draw to pass the time._

Fully ignoring the teacher’s lecture, he took out his math notebook and a pencil and began to doodle random things, such as birds and spiders. A little while later he got bored of their simplicity and decided to draw a person instead.

After sketching the head, he unconsciously drew bored looking eyes and messy unkempt hair. He heard the bell ring, but paid it no heed.

Hidan whistled lowly, his body and neck twisted to the right just enough to see Deidara’s sketch.

Deidara abruptly stopped, looking like he snapped out of a trance. He gave his drawing a once over, shocked torealize who he was sketching.

“Well well well… It looks like my favorite blondie got himself a little schoolgirl crush on Mr. Sleepyh-!”

Deidara slapped a hand over Hidan’s mouth, shushing him.

“Hidan, I swear to your Jashinist ass-” he started, looking over to where Sasori was sleeping, relieved their small banter did not cause him to wake. “-if you tell anyone about this, I’ll-”

He felt something wet on his palm. Deidara gasped in horror as he realized Hidan had purposely licked him.

“DUDE THAT WAS TOTALLY UNCALLED FOR!”

Hidan let out a bark of laughter, banging Deidara’s desk with his fist.

“Man, you should have seen the look on your face!”

The blond seethed and looked like he was ready to strangle the living daylights out of his best friend when a voice piped up beside them, “Would you please keep it down, some people are trying to get a decent sleep here,”

Sasori ruffled his hair in irritation, glaring at the two perpetrators.

The room felt like it dropped a few degrees.

Deidara straightened up. “S-sorry, Sasori, hm..”

Said person let out a sigh. “No matter, it’s already dismissal anyways.”

Deidara looked around the classroom. Sure enough, they were the only ones left.

Ruffling his ginger hair one last time, he stretched and got up.

“By the way… nice drawing, brat.”

Deidara spluttered, opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water.

The redhead shook his head and gave a low chuckle before exiting the classroom.

Hidan gave Deidara a suggestive face, wiggling his eyebrows. Deidara responded by giving him the finger and stomped off, his face a bit flushed, leaving Hidan alone to text his boyfriend about what happened while manly giggling and squealing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing sasodei at 2:30am is what I do


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deidara forgot his umbrella on a rainy day. Will someone come to his rescue? Or will he just have to wait it out?

* * *

 

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck_

  
Heavy rain was pouring down from the sky, soaking Deidara.

  
_I forgot my umbrella at home again. WHY AM I SO FORGETFUL THESE DAYS?!_

  
Running to a deserted bus station, he took cover from the storm. The dark and gloomy sky showed no signs of relenting. Deidara cursed, looking down and kicking away a rock. He rubbed at his arms, feeling cold from his damp shirt clinging onto his body uncomfortably. Oh how he hated the feeling.

  
"Deidara?"

His head sprang up to see Sasori standing a few meters in front of him, holding an umbrella over his head. _At least he's dry and toasty under that umbrella..._ he bitterly thought.

  
"Oh.. it's just you, hm."

  
Sasori raised an immaculate brow.

  
"Forgot your umbrella?"

  
Looking away, Deidara muttered, "What does it look like?"

  
For a while, they stood there silently, hearing nothing but the heavy rain pelting the asphalt road.

  
"... Come on." Yanking Deidara by the arm, Sasori forced him to move out of the bus station and into the shelter of Sasori's umbrella, stumbling in the process.

  
"Wait, what are you doing??!"

  
"What does it look like?" Sasori mocked.

  
Deidara gave a hmph, crossing his arms and started to walk.

  
"You should hold onto me, this umbrella isn't exactly for two people." Sasori said.

  
"Whuh-what?" Deidara stuttered, caught off-guard.

  
Sasori clucked, offering him his arm, "You heard me."

  
Deidara reluctantly looped his arm around Sasori's, studying his reaction.

  
The shorter male just stared ahead expressionlessly.

  
"Where do you live? I'll walk you there."

  
"Uh.. just a couple blocks after this one." Deidara replied.

  
They fell under complete silence once more.  
_He's warm.._ the blond thought, instinctively walking closer to the warmth.

  
Thankfully, Sasori said nothing.

  
A few passerby's gave them sideway glances, some mothers cooing, making Deidara blush.

  
"Oh, that's it!" Deidara exclaimed, pointing to a decent sized two story house, relieved to escape the stares of people around them.

  
Sasori escorted Deidara until he was safely on his porch.

  
Deidara frowned when he let go of Sasori's arm, the warmth quickly dissipating.

  
"So I guess this is goodbye, un," Deidara rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

  
"So it seems," Sasori monotonously replied, turning around and walked away.

  
"W-wait!" Deidara called after him before he could stop himself.

_What are you doing, you big dummy! Abort mission before you embarrass yourself!_

  
Sasori stopped.

  
"I just.. umm.. th-thank you!"

  
Sasori shifted, then continued to walk, waving lazily at Deidara like he did all those days ago.

  
Deidara watched him go before he slumped to the floor, hands clutching his hair, hearing his heart beating loudly in his chest.

_What is wrong with me?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear these are so cliche I'm crying x'D call me the cliche lord 'cuz that's who I am xD


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deidara comes to school early and decides to go to the library for some peace and quiet and maybe the free airconditioning as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg sorry for the late update aaa  
> I neglected this small fanfic because of school uhuhuhu  
> Well anyways here's a chapter hope you like it huehuehue

 

* * *

 

Deidara stepped into the library, sighing.

  
_I actually came to school extra early for once, but there's absolutely no one here._

  
The librarian gave him a questioning look, but then proceeded to mind her own business.

  
Looking for a place to hang, Deidara decided to go to the farthest corner of the library, where the air conditioning was.

  
To his surprise, someone was already in the area. There is no question about it, the person's messy and soft-looking ginger locks belonged to none other than the boy of Deidara's interest, Sasori.

But of course, he was dozing off on the library table.

  
_Does he do anything other than sleep at school?_  Deidara sweat-dropped.

  
Sitting in front of him, Deidara studied his features.

  
_Wow, his eyelashes are long. Longer than most girls in fact, hm. I wonder if his hair is as soft as it looks?_

  
Failing to resist temptation, he carefully patted Sasori's hair.

  
"Oh shit, it IS soft," Deidara breathed.

  
The mass of hair suddenly moved. He quickly retracted his hand as Sasori slowly stirred awake, rubbing his eyes with his oversized sweater sleeve before looking at Deidara.

_C-cute..!_

  
"Did you just touch my hair?" Sasori said in a bored tone, not fazed that Deidara was in front of him.

  
"I-I was just wondering what-what it felt like!"  
Deidara waved his arms around frantically.

  
"So? What did it feel like?" Sasori looked at him through half-lidded eyes, expecting an answer.

  
"Uh? I don't know? It's soft, like.. um cotton candy." Deidara lamely finished.

  
He mentally slapped himself.  
_Cotton candy?! Seriously?! What the fuck will he think of me now?!?! Stupid stupid-_

  
His train of thought was interrupted when Sasori gave another of his low chuckles that he seemed to hear more and more often.

  
"I don't quite understand how your mind works," Sasori yawned and readied himself to sleep again, "Wake me up when it's almost time for class,"

  
Sasori tucked his head into his folded arms.  
Deidara stared, debating whether to just watch him sleep or pet his hair.

  
Risking his life, he ran his fingers through the messy locks.

  
Sasori grunted, but let Deidara pet his hair.  
Deidara smiled.

  
From that day on, they unknowingly agreed to meet at the library every morning before class.

 

* * *

Extra: flashback!

 

_"My name is Deidara Iwa, un! It's nice to meet you all!" A 6 year old Deidara grinned at his new classmates._

_  
The teacher clapped her hands._

_"Ok class, there you have it! Your new classmate! Please try and get along with Deidara!"  
_

_Kids swarmed around Deidara, asking him things like what his favorite cartoon or food was._

_  
He answered every question his classmates threw at him with glee, obviously happy for all the attention he was receiving._

_  
Little did Deidara know that a pair of lonely russet eyes were fixed on him, too shy to approach and make friends with him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My fave chapter tbh <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :) idk how to summarize this lol

* * *

 

"Ne, ne, did you know?!? Sasori _looked_ at me earlier today!"

  
"Squee! NO WAY!"

  
"Did he talk to you? Oh my gosh, girl!"

  
"Legit the Sasori Akasuna? Girl, he is like, on my top 5 hottest guys in school!"

  
"I think he's more cuter than hot, to be honest,"

  
A gaggle of girls were huddled amongst themselves, squealing and giggling every so often.

  
Deidara rolled his eyes taking a sip out of his milk carton.

  
Girls.

  
"Pshh. They think Sleepyhead™ (A/N: lmao) is hotter than me? Not if I can help it! Watch this, Barbie," Hidan smacked Deidara's shoulder and stood up from their lunch table, confidently striding to the girls.

  
"Hey, ladies. Forget about ol' Akasuna hm?? How about you feast your eyes on a real man?" Hidan flaunted his arms, trying to impress them.

  
Deidara tuned him out, focusing on his meal.

  
Suddenly he didn't feel so hungry anymore.

  
"Hey."

  
He knew that monotonous yet beautiful voice anywhere.

  
Deidara looked up. Sasori had a tray in his hands.

  
"Mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full," not waiting for a reply, Sasori gracefully sat down in front of him, taking out a black thermos out of his bag, uncapping it.

  
Deidara raised a brow at this, but didn't question anything.

  
Sasori used the cap as a cup and poured the contents of the thermos in it.

  
Deidara wrinkled his nose at the powerful scent of the black liquid wafting through the air.

  
"Dude.. you drink that all black?"

  
"Yeah. You got a problem with that?"

  
"N-no! Not really it's just that.. isn't it overpowering?"

  
Sasori ignored him, sipping at the black monstrosity.

  
_How can he STILL sleep after drinking that?! What a mystery this guy is, hm!_

  
Hidan approached the two, sighing in frustration. Apparently the girls told him to "fuck off" and proceeded to talk shit about him. Not that he cared.

  
"Man, I do not know what girls see in you, Akasuna." He moaned, plopping down unceremoniously beside Deidara, slinging his arm around him.

  
"Oh hey, you gonna eat that?" Hidan straightened up, pointing at Sasori's forgotten tray of food.

  
"No, go ahead." Sasori said before finishing his coffee.

  
"Sweet!" The albino quickly detached himself from Deidara, scarfing down Sasori's poor food messily.

  
Deidara grunted in disgust, but he was used to Hidan. Only God knows why he is friends with such a pig.

  
"Look! It's Sasori Akasuna!" A girl yelled, fanning herself.

  
"Oh em gee. How do I look? Does my dress look fine? How about my makeup?"

  
"Guys, shut up! He'll leave again if you keep annoying him!"

  
Sasori sighed, standing up. "That's my cue to leave. I'll be going ahead,"

  
Without another word, he collected his things lazily and left the cafeteria, an army of crazed love-struck girls following after him.

  
Deidara felt a slight pang of jealously.

  
_What if Sasori wasn't interested in guys? Plausible, but the way he sighed earlier meant he was at least irritated at them.. could it be..?_

  
He suddenly smacked himself.

  
_What am I thinking? It's not that I like him or anything!_

  
Shaking his head, Deidara impatiently waited for Hidan to finish stuffing his face, jealous that Hidan is loved and cared for by someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like this chapter :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was one of the rarer days when Sasori wasn't actually fast asleep on his desk during lectures.

* * *

  
It was one of the rarer days when Sasori wasn't actually fast asleep on his desk during lectures.

  
Sasori observed the classroom with boredom.  
Some students were passing gum discreetly, others took out their phones, and a few studious students actually listening to the lecture.

  
Looking around, his eyes landed on a trio. Kakashi, Obito, and Rin.

He never really talked to either the three, except Obito only talked to him to ask for paper.

Obito was fighting with Kakashi as usual, although it was more of a one-sided fight. Rin, being the sweet girl she is, tried to calm Obito down, reducing him to a stuttering and blushing mess.

Sasori raised his eyebrow when he saw Kakashi's face contort with irritation and jealousy perhaps, before disappearing into his usual bored look.

Brushing it off, Sasori turned his attention to a couple more of his classmates a couple of seats away from him, namely Hidan and Deidara.

They were talking about something amusing probably, although it is unclear what it is.

  
Sasori fixed his eyes on the blond.

  
He hasn't changed at all, even after all these years.

  
Deidara beamed at his best friend, giving him a toothy grin.

  
Sasori smirked.

  
_He has the cutest smile. Much like that day..._

  
Giving one last glance at the pair, Sasori turned his attention to the teacher, although his thoughts always drifted back to Deidara.

He unconsciously smiled lightly.

  
Apparently the blond's smiles were contagious.

_Brat..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;^)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Sasori has a dilemma; he lost something important to him! How will he cope?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter bc I love you, and bc I think my chapters are really short and it leaves you hanging XD

* * *

 

Sasori ran to his house, crying.

  
Chiyo greeted him at the door, but was fairly surprised to see her usually calm and collected grandson bawling his eyes out.

  
The small boy hugged Chiyo, wailing until his tiny throat hurt from crying and raw screaming.

  
"Oh my.. what's wrong, my dear?"

  
Chiyo frowned, crouching down to wipe away her precious grandson's tears.

  
"T-tori... " Sasori hiccuped, "He.. H-he's gone!!"

  
Tori is a small bluebird keychain his mother and father left for him before they passed away.

  
Chiyo's frown deepened. She knew how important Tori was to him.

  
"Now, now, don't cry, you're a big boy now. Do big boys cry?"

  
The old woman lightly scolded, knowing it will make the small child calm down.

  
Sasori rubbed his eyes harshly while shaking his head, desperately trying to stop crying.

  
"Where did you last see it?"

  
Sasori's hiccups lessened, allowing him to speak more clearly. "A-at school.. um, but I'm not sure when I lost him..." Sasori suddenly jerked, looking at his grandmother with red, puffy and determined eyes. "But but I looked for him!! I searched everywhere, but I couldn't find him!"

  
Chiyo laughed heartily, ruffling Sasori's hair.  
"I'm sure someone will find Hiruko and return it to you. Don't you worry about a thing."

  
Rubbing at his eyes once more, Sasori gave a look of pure sadness.

  
"Will they really, Granny Chiyo? What if they keep him and don't return him to me... or worse.. what if they won't take care of him?"

  
"Nonsense. Come, let's make your favorite, spinach soup. Would you be a dear and help this old lady?"

  
Sasori brightened up considerably.  
"Can granny help me make apple bunny snacks after we make the soup?"

  
Chiyo smiled at her enthusiastic grandson.  
"Anything you want, my dear. Anything you want."

  
Sasori took Chiyo's wrinkly hand into his soft and pudgy one, and proceeded to the kitchen to prepare dinner, laughing while swinging their intertwined hands together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...  
>  Hi, love me :^)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiyo invites Deidara over unexpectedly and Sasori rushes to clean the messy house! Will he make it? Ö le gasp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said that one chapter was my fave? I lied, this is my fave.  
> Guys, an extra long chapter. Just for you. Pls love me. Pls

* * *

 

Sasori busied himself, sweeping and moping the floors, dusted the shelves, getting rid of the carpet with the nasty coffee stain to wash later and organized his things.

  
Sasori internally panicked.

  
_Did I forget something? I'm pretty sure I already cleaned the bathroom thrice.. also made sure no puppet parts are carelessly strewn around.._

  
The redhead had to make a good impression to Deidara, although he wasn't quite sure why he would bother.

  
"Sasori, don't forget about Hiruko and his friends," said an elderly voice.

  
_Oh. How could I forget.._

  
"Yeah, yeah, thanks, Chiyo," He waved her off rudely, too engrossed with cleaning the place.

_  
Seriously, I wouldn't be doing all of this if it weren't for granny running into him... this is NOT how I want to spend my weekend.._

* * *

  
**FLASHBACKKKK TO LIKE, A COUPLE OF HOURS AGOO ;)**

  
Sasori was working on a puppet. It was a tiny thing, maybe the length of an adult's hand.

  
Sasori squinted, unintentionally sticking his tongue out, bringing up the small puppet's face near his, carefully carving the nose and mouth with great precision and detail.

  
If it's one thing he hates, aside from being kept waiting and making others wait, it's crudely made art.

  
"I'm back!"

  
"Welcome home," Sasori half-yelled, his focus still on the puppet.

  
He heard footsteps approach his room. His grandmother stood by his wide opened door.

  
"Sasori, dear, I bumped into one of your friends earlier,"

  
"Mmhmm,"

"He was such a sweet fellow, helping me with my grocery bags,"

  
"Mmhmm," Sasori hummed, not caring about his grandmother's story. She can wait, this puppet can't.

  
"Oh, I hope you don't mind, but I asked him to come over here for dinner, since he was such a dear. He was so flustered and kept declining, but he eventually gave in,"

  
"Mmhmmm,"

  
"Young man, are you listening to me?"

  
"Mmm,"

  
Chiyo gave a small huff, before muttering, "I believe his name is Deidara,"

  
"Mmmm-"

  
Sasori stopped, dropping the petite puppet and his carving knife. "What.. what did you say..?"

  
Chiyo gave a triumphant smirk. "Hoh, I thought you were listening to me?"

  
"I was, I mean, I am, I'm just making sure I heard right!" Sasori fumed.

  
"No need to get your panties in a knot, I said his name is Deidara,"

  
Hearing Deidara's name twice, he knew he was not hallucinating. He sprang up and ran out his bedroom at record breaking speed.

  
Never had Chiyo thought he'd see his slow and carefree grandson could run like a professional athlete at the mention of this Deidara fellow.

  
Thundering footsteps rang throughout the house, stairs and floorboards creaking in protest.

  
"What time is he coming? Chiyo, why did you have to invite him over?! WHY DID HE HAVE TO RUN INTO YOU?!" Sasori screamed, frantically looking around the living room.

  
It was a mess.

  
School papers and puppet parts scattered, half finished cups of coffee, one spilt, the liquid getting into the carpet, Sasori gave a small wince at that, abandoned sketches and paintings littered the floor, acrylic paint stains, the list goes on.

  
_Oh my God.._

  
Sasori was _this_ close to tearing all his hair off of his head.

  
Chiyo calmly came down the stairs.

  
Sasori looked at her madly.

  
"He said he'll be coming in about a couple of hours, he had to run his errands you see,"

  
Two hours. Fantastic.

  
**Flashback end ;))) lmao**

* * *

   
"Fiiinalllllyyy..." Sasori groaned exasperatedly, taking a well deserved seat on the worn out couch, closing his eyes.

  
"I'll just rest here for a bit..."

  
As if on cue, the doorbell rang.

  
Sasori's eyes snapped open.

  
_Impeccable fucking timing._

  
"Dear, please get the door,"

  
The redhead rolled his eyes, mocking his grandmother's voice and words under his breath.

  
He knew he was acting childish, but he couldn't care less at the moment.

  
"Urgggghh.."

  
Sasori slowly stood up, his muscles screaming with agony.

  
Popping his neck, he shuffled towards the door and opened it lifelessly.

  
There stood Deidara, looking quite nervous.  
Sasori stared at him with half-lidded tired eyes.

  
He probably looked like an even bigger mess than the living room before he cleaned it.

  
"Oh, Uhh.. hi, Sasori, hm," Deidara awkwardly waggled his fingers at him.

  
Blinking twice, the shorter male moved away from the doorway.

  
Deidara took this as his cue to enter the house.

  
Stepping inside, he gave a small woah.  
"It's sparkly clean in here, hm! Sasori, did you do all of this-?"

  
Turning around, he saw the redhead fast asleep on the couch, lying flat on his stomach. One of his legs were dangling off the couch.

  
"Oh, Deidara, welcome! You can leave my cute grandson alone for now, he did clean the whole house in two hours. Poor dear must be so tired," Chiyo suddenly appeared, laughing.

  
"A-ah, Lady Chiyo.." Deidara stuttered.

  
"Hohoho, no need for formalities! You can call me granny! Come, sit down, sit down!" Chiyo gestured to the couch where Sasori was dozing off.

  
"Oh, don't worry, he won't mind. He won't really feel our presence," the elderly woman assured him, taking a seat beside her grandson, patting his head.

  
Deidara gave a small smile, "Um, no thanks, I'm alright just standing,"

  
"Whatever you say, dearie."

  
Chiyo looked down at Sasori, smiling. "You know, Deidara..."

  
The blond perked up.

  
"Sasori... he never did care about anyone else, or what others thought about him. For as long as I can remember, he was always so serious and he had no time for fun and games. Although, something about you made him so panicked and antsy, full of emotion. Why, it surprised me so. I've lived with Sasori ever since he was born, and it has been a long time since I last saw him so flustered," Chiyo chuckled fondly. "I don't know what you're doing to him, but whatever it is, keep doing it; I've never seen him this expressive,"

  
Deidara's eyes softened at hearing her words. _Was it true?_

  
"I have an idea," Chiyo said devilishly, "Why don't we look at Sasori's baby videos? Oh, that little boy was so cute I could just gobble him up! One time, he-"

  
Sasori abruptly shot up and walked away from them, scaring Deidara out of his wits.

  
"Would you look at the time, I think it's about time to get dinner started, don't you think, granny?" Sasori hissed lightly.

  
Chiyo gave a boisterous laugh, "Of course, my dear."

  
She winked at Deidara, following Sasori to the kitchen.

  
Deidara laughed, tearing up a bit.

  
Something hit him in the head, effectively stopping him from laughing.

  
"Ouch!!"

  
Rubbing his head, he looked at the floor and saw a rubber spatula.

  
"Oops, my hand slipped," Sasori drawled.

  
Deidara shot him a dirty look.

  
This was gonna be a long night.

* * *

 ♡ Omake! In the kitchen:

  
After preparing dinner, Sasori twiddled with his fingers, glancing at Chiyo.

  
"What is it, Sasori?"

  
She knew what he was going to say.

  
"...." Sasori looked down, clenching his fists. "...Apple bunnies?"

  
Chiyo looked at her grandson, who was practically shaking with embarrassment, ears visibly red.

  
"Anything you want, my dear." Chiyo whispered lovingly, ruffling his hair. "Anything you want."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (΄◉◞౪◟◉｀)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deidara catches Sasori with a girl! Ö Will this cause a rift in their friendship? (Or something else ;^))) )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omfg yo,,,,, it's already been a month since I last updated I'm very sorry huhuhu. I got caught up with college I barely had time to remember that I have a fanfic to write XD but ykno, here, a chapter. :)

* * *

 

**Deidara's POV**

Deidara pushed open the school's main doors, stepping outside.

  
"Man, today's club activities were really fun, I just hope we'd finish earlier, hm... damn, it's already that late..." Deidara trailed off, looking at the sunset. "Guess I better head home... huh?"

  
The blond stopped in his tracks.

  
There were a couple of people on the bleachers of the soccer field. They were facing away from him.

  
Normally, he wouldn't care, but one of the two was Sasori. Another was a girl with pink hair.  
Deidara's eyes widened when Sasori slowly leaned forward, kissing her.

  
He trembled.  _Why should I care? I don't like him... But I don't want him to be with that girl... why... why am I..?_

  
Deidara held back his tears.

  
_No. I will not cry just because of something petty like this._

  
He watched the pair. After what it seemed like forever, the girl turned away from Sasori and ran off. Probably to brag to her other friends that Sasori kissed her.

  
The redhead stood there for a while before sitting down on bleachers, slouched.

  
Deidara waited for a bit and cleared his throat before walking up to him.

  
"Hey, whatcha doing out here, hm? Shouldn't you be at home?"

  
"Just wanted to observe the sunset today," Sasori said.

  
"Oh..."

  
Deidara turned to leave, but Sasori's soft voice stopped him.

  
"Hey, Deidara..."

  
The blond stood there, waiting for him to continue.

  
"...Would it be okay if... you would stay with me for a bit?"

  
Deidara looked back at him slowly, but his position never changed.

  
"...Sure."

  
Sasori straightened up and looked at Deidara for the first time, gesturing to come over to him.

  
Deidara hastily went forward, sitting on the bleacher in front of Sasori.

  
"Do you mind if I do your hair?"

  
The sudden question made Deidara lurch forward.

  
Deidara whipped his head around and looked at the redhead with wide eyes. "...Uh?"

  
"Do you mind if I do your hair?" He repeated monotonously.

  
"N-not at all... I guess..." the blond muttered, scratching his cheek uncertainly, before turning his back to Sasori.

  
Feeling a comb brushing his hair, Deidara relaxed. He wasn't even going to ask where he got the comb from. Sasori's hair was messier than a bird's nest, it was highly doubtful he'd use one.

Deidara inwardly shrugged.

_I'll just let the man do what he wants to do._

 

* * *

 

**Sasori's POV**

  
Sasori lightly pulled at Deidara's hair.

  
"Are you... braiding..?"

  
"Yes."

  
"Where'd you learn how to do that?"

  
Deidara sounded surprised.

  
He didn't respond.

  
_..sori.._

  
He didn't need to.

  
_..Sasori...._

  
Sasori slowly stopped.

  
"What's wrong, hm?" Deidara turned his head to Sasori slightly.

* * *

 

_"Sasori." A beautiful woman with long, chestnut colored hair smiled. "Will you help mommy braid her hair?"_

_  
"Yes!!!" A small boy, only 4 years young, waddled over to his mother. "Does mommy want a pink fuzzy hair tie, or a red fuzzy hair tie?"_

_  
"You decide, sweetie,"_

  
_"How about pink? Mommy always looks pretty in pink! She looks like a princess!"_

_  
The woman gave a sweet laugh._

_  
"Really?"_

_  
"Really! Mommy is the prettiest mommy in the world, and I'm glad I have you!" The small boy hugged his mother._

_  
"Me too, Sasori..." his mother hugged him back, "Me too.."_

* * *

 

"Sasori?"

  
Sasori blinked.

  
Deidara looked at him worriedly. "What's wrong?"

  
He shook his head slowly.

  
"Nothing."

  
He continued to braid Deidara's hair.

  
Neither of them said another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyyyy wuz gucciii fammm <3


End file.
